This invention relates to conductive members on substrates. More particularly, it is concerned with methods of producing small, closely spaced conductive members in integrated circuit structures.
The miniaturization of electronic components in semiconductor integrated circuit structures has advanced at a rapid rate. The conductive elements of components and the conductive interconnections and the spacing between conductive interconnections must be made relatively small in order to accommodate an increased density of components with respect to surface area of integrated circuit substrates. The dimensions and spacing of conductive members have been defined by photolithographic techniques and hence are limited by the tolerances permitted by the use of these techniques. It is desirable that the dimensions of conductive members and the spacing between them be of the order of one micron or less in order to provide for increased component density in integrated circuit structure.